


Space Zumba

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Space Zumba [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Dancing, M/M, What Have I Done, zumba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Lance gets the entire Space Family to do Zumba with him, with interesting results.





	Space Zumba

“My body wants to die!” Hunk exclaimed as he threw himself against the floor. Pidge was holding up okay, but she was clearly exhausted. Allura seemed to be enjoying herself, Shiro as well. Coran was off at the far end of the room, at this point making up his own choreography. Lance was almost positive that if he turned off the music, Coran wouldn’t notice.

“C’mon guys!” Lance yelled over the sounds of Gasolina, “pain is just weakness leaving the body!”

“How can you do this Zomba every day?” Hunk yelled back.

“It’s Zumba and it’s literally the best!”

“How did we get roped into doing this with Lance?” Keith asked. Out of all of them, Keith seemed to be the only one who could keep up with Lance’s high energy dance moves.

“I think this was an attempt to increase the paladin’s profound bond!” Coran yelled out. Everyone stopped moving for a second, they didn’t realize that Coran was still paying attention at this point.

“Then can we find something else to do?” Keith said.

“People who do Zumba together grow closer than blood!” Lance screamed back.

“I’m sure that idiots do tend to flock together,” Keith retorted.

“Excuse you, this is an art!” Lance said as the song ended. “You know what, change of plans. I’m going to show you my other playlist.” Lance went over to his iPod and changed the songs. Immediately the Pussycat Doll’s Buttons started playing. “Let me show you the true power of Zumba.”

Lance’s moves then grew aggressive, sexually aggressive. “Really, that’s what you got?” Keith replied. But, he matched Lance’s exact moves. The songs continued the same, what the other paladins could understand of the lyrics they seemed to be rather sexual, and Lance’s moves copied the same mood. Pretty soon Keith and Lance were grinding on each other, neither one of them refusing to budge. Shiro, Allura, and Pidge stopped working.

“Finally!” Allura said, “I was about ready to shove the two of them into a small closet and only let them out when they resolve their sexual tension.”

“I’m happy for those two idiots,” Pidge said, “but next time we want to play matchmaker, let’s not do a crazy dance exercise.”

“Agreed,” Shiro said. “First, we should give those two some space. I don’t want to see where their dancing will lead.”

From the floor Hunk raised a hand. “You’re going to have to roll me out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends and I like to write one-shots based on songs. The prompt for this one was Daddy Yankee's "Gasolina."


End file.
